


Desafortunados

by lauraga



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraga/pseuds/lauraga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg encuentra al Fantasma y descubre que es una bellísima criatura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desafortunados

_“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...”_

Las últimas notas de la canción resonaban en la cabeza del Fantasma, sin poder evitarlo. Se tapaba los oídos, para impedir el paso de las voces de Raoul y Christine, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Finalmente, se derrumbó y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Pasó así quien sabe cuantas horas, hasta que una mano le tocó el hombro.

 - ¿Monsieur...? - Preguntó tímida una voz.

El Fantasma giró la cara para ver el rostro de la persona que lo había encontrado, pero cuando ésta le vio, retrocedió asustada. Se tapó la boca con las manos, y estaba a punto de largarse corriendo, pero el Fantasma la detuvo.

 - ¡Espera! - Gritó, antes de que se fuese. Funcionó, y la chica se quedó, seguramente demasiado aterrada para reaccionar. - Tu eres... mademoiselle Meg Giry... ¿verdad?

La muchacha asintió, aun sin poder decir nada, pero permaneció a su lado.

 - No te asustes, Meg, no te asustes... Sólo soy un hombre. Un pobre hombre con mala suerte, que por culpa de una desfiguración acaba de perder al amor de su vida. Vaya... - Dijo Meg, casi sin darse cuenta. Había vivido desde niña asustada del Fantasma de la Ópera, pero ahora que lo tenía delante, y le oía lamentarse de su vida, sentía lástima por él, antes que miedo. – Yo, yo... lo siento mucho monsieur. Pero siento molestarle. Si quiere me puedo ir...

 - No, Meg, por favor! - Suplicó el Fantasma. - No tengo a nadie... estoy solo... ahora que se ha ido Christine. Necesito un poco de compañía...

Pero la joven muchacha ya no le escuchaba, desde que había oído el nombre de su amiga.

 - ¿Christine? - Dijo sin comprender muy bien.

El Fantasma sólo asintió con la cabeza, y Meg pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo.

 - Oh, no, no llores... ¡Lo siento! - Y le abrazó.

El Fantasma sintió una calidez especial, una calidez que hasta entonces no había sentido nunca... La abrazó él también, y pasaron así, callados, cuerpo con cuerpo, varios minutos.

Al fin se soltaron, y Meg se percató de que era tarde.

 - ¡Dios mío, que tarde que es! Mi madre debe de estar buscándome, debo volver. Monsieur, por favor, no esté así... Volveré, volveré pronto. Y entonces me explicarás que es lo que te pasa, y te voy a ayudar para que no estés mal. - Dijo Meg decidida, en un arrebato de solidaridad.

 - Mademoiselle... No tienes porqué hacerlo...

 - Lo sé. Pero lo quiero hacer.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro del Fantasma. Meg se giró, para irse... Pero su voz le detuvo otra vez.

 - Muchas gracias. Sólo una cosa... Erik.

 - ¿Disculpa?

 - Me llamo Erik. Puedes llamarme así. - Observó una sonrisa tímida en el rostro de la chica. - ¡Si quieres, claro!

 - No, como tú quieras. ¡Adiós... Erik! - Dijo Meg sonriendo alegremente. Y desapareció por los pasillos de la Ópera.


End file.
